Camp
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Percy and Nico take their kids to camp. fluff, cuteness, slash. Sequel to Merry Christmas though can be read without reading the first one


Camp

Pairings: Percy x Nico

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson though I do own Sasha and the plot

Authors note: so you guys were asking for more Sasha so I complied. I guess it could be a sequel to Merry Christmas but not really.

XXX

Percy grinned at Sasha. Said little boy was dressed up for camp to meet Percy and Nico's friends officially.

"He isn't a doll you know," Nico chuckled from the doorway.

Percy scowled, "Don't be ridiculous. He's cuter than a doll. And if I want to dress him up like one I can!"

"Hi Papa! Daddy said he was going to paint my nails pink!" Sasha giggled. "Pink is my favorite color."

Nico sighed and lifted the four year old up and shielded him away from Percy. "Stop corrupting my son. How about I teach you swordplay?" Nico cooed the boy.

Sasha giggled and clutched onto Nico tightly as said man tickled him.

"Leo claimed Sasha's company first," Percy informed as he leaned in closer to peck his husband. He paused an inch in front of the other's lips. "I'll get Anna ready."

"Tease," Nico hissed as Percy backed away. Percy just chuckled and left the room. making sure to sway his hips. Sasha giggled as a pout formed on his Papa's face.

"I love you too!" Percy called back.

Nico chuckled and redressed his son into jeans and a long sleeved blue tee shirt with a picture of a tiger on it. "It's cold outside. Go get your jacket."

Sasha nodded his head and ran down stairs to get his coat. Nico chuckled as he saw Anna run after her brother. Long blonde hair was tied in a neat braid.

"Careful!" Percy called out. He walked back into Sasha's room and sighed.

Nico wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a kiss. "Love you." He whispered.

Percy grinned and allowed Nico to steal a kiss.

"Remember our first day of camp?" Percy asked.

Nico frowned, "How could I forget? I lost my sister and my entire life was turned upside down."

Percy winced, "Now that I think of it, my mom 'died' that day and I was entirely alone. Annabeth thought I was gross."

"You were probably a loser," Nico mused. "I heard you were a complete mommy's boy."

"And you weren't?" Percy asked, "I remember a certain boy trailing after my mom and -."

Nico scowled, "Shut it!"

Percy laughed and kissed his husband deeply. "Come on, before the kids get antsy."

XXX

Anna ran into camp first, eager to see all her friends again. She, thankfully, inherited her mother's brain along with the golden curls but also Percy's kindness and eagerness to help others.

Anna grinned when she came across a dark haired girl with chocolatey brown eyes and dark skin. The girl was twelve and a child of Demeter. She had been going to camp for three years after her father passed. She was also Anna's best friend.

"Kiara!" Anna called out. She ran to the older girl and jumped on her.

"Jeez Anna! Be careful!" Kiara scolded. She showed Anna the bird in her arms. "I found him hurt in the forest near my school so I brought him here."

Anna stared at the bird in amazement. "He's beautiful. What's his name?" She asked the second question cautiously. Kiara always seemed to find injured animals and nurse them back to health. However, Kiara was the worst at naming things. She had Fluffy the snake, Dragon the puppy, and Star the lizard.

"His name is Rex. Like T-Rex." Kiara said like it wasn't weird.

Anna just smiled, "Do you want to met my brother?" She asked excited to introduce Sasha to her best friend.

Kiara looked up, "Sure."

XXX

Sasha stayed close to Percy and Nico. He was nervous and scared. This place was so big and unknown. What if he got lost?

A large horse like man approached them and smiled. "Percy, Nico! I haven't seen you in so long. I heard you got a new kid?"

Percy grinned and motioned towards his son, "His name is Sasha. Son of Apollo. Sasha, this is Chiron."

Sasha blushed and hid behind Nico's legs.

Chiron smiled and held out his hand, "Hello Sasha."

"...hi.."

Nico lifted Sasha up and smiled, "He's shy. Give him some time."

Chiron chuckled, "Of course."

"Percy!"

Percy huffed as someone jumped on him.

Nico chuckled, "Hi Rachel."

"Hi Nico!" The red haired girl grinned. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is our son, Sasha."

"Awe, he's so cute!" Rachel squealed.

Percy huffed and pushed Rachel off of him. "What's new?"

"Octavian and I adopted an apprentice." Rachel grinned. "He's with Octavian right now."

"That's exciting." Percy grinned.

"Yeah, I'm no longer the only mortal in camp!"

Sasha tuned them out as they caught up and observed his surroundings. There were a lot of kids here. The camp felt peaceful like it was home which was strange since he had never been here before. The demigod orphanage was located in a public setting so the kids could have a chance at a normal life.

Sasha's eyes widened as he watched two campers duel. He tugged on Nico's legs worriedly. "Papa, they're fighting."

Nico smiled, "They're just training so when they go up against a monster they're prepared."

Sasha's eyes widened, "A monster? Like the ones under my bed and in my closet?"

Percy elbowed Nico and sent him a glare, "Stop scaring my baby."

Sasha pouted, "I'm not a baby!"

Nico chuckled, "Why don't you talk to them? I'm sure they would be more than happy to show you around."

Sasha bit his lip and looked at the strangers nervously. He cast a fearful look at his parents before slowly approaching the two campers.

The first was very feminine looking. He had long silver hair and beautiful green eyes. His skin was surprisingly pale but not sickly. More porcelain. He was a living doll. He was also much older than Sasha, maybe around 16 or 17.

The second was a manly looking boy, he had such strong looking muscles and was quite tall. He had tan skin and dark hair. His onyx eyes were determined and fierce. He was more like a superhero. He was also older than Sasha, maybe 18 or 19.

"Stop fighting!" Sasha cried running in between them. His blue eyes wide.

The two immediately stopped fighting, neither wishing to harm the four year old.

Sasha glared at them, "Fighting is bad!" He declared.

A blonde girl with pretty curly hair chuckled. "They aren't fighting, they're training."

Sasha frowned, his parents said the same thing. But what was the difference? It looked like fighting to him.

"You could still hurt each other so it is fighting!" Sasha said stubbornly. He glared at the stronger looking boy, "And you! Shouldn't you know not to pick on people weaker than you! You're a superhero! You should rescue the prettier person! Not fight them."

The three older teens were silent for a moment before bursting out in fits of uncontrollable laughter. Sasha frowned, what was so funny.

The pretty boy frowned, "I am not weak!"

The girl kneeled next to Sasha, "Skylar isn't weak. He may look and act-"

"Hey!"

The girl continued, "Like a helpless princess but he is actually somewhat strong."

"Somewhat?"

The girl glared, "Don't push it Baby Doll!" She glared.

"Stop calling me that!" Skylar glared.

'Superhero' chuckled and wrapped his arm around Skylar's waist, "You hear that? You're my damsel in distress."

The girl smirked, "What's your name?" She asked kindly, "My name is Azalea. This is Baby Doll and Casanova."

Skylar growled, "My name is Skylar and this is Max."

"I'm Sasha," The boy smiled.

"Sasha!"

The boy turned to see his sister race towards him, a dark girl racing after her. Sasha grinned, "Hi Anna!"

Anna grinned, "Kia, this is my little brother Sasha. Sasha, this is my bestest friend Kiara."

Sasha shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Max chuckled, "So the rumors are true. The Jackson di Angelos did get a new brat and he is the cutest thing you will ever lay your eyes on."

Sasha scowled, "I'm not cute! I'm manly!"

Skylar frowned and lifted the boy into the air. "No, you're most definitely cute."

Sasha pouted as he hung in the air and crossed his arms.

"Anna! Sasha! Time to go or else Uncle Leo will be upset."

Anna grinned, "Uncle Leo makes the yummiest cookies!" The two kids said a rushed goodbye and ran to their parents.

The four demigods left behind stared at the two retreating forms and sighed.

"When they start camp they will be nothing but trouble." Azalea declared. The three others nodded in agreement.

XXX

Well, there you go. Please review with thoughts. Also if you want me to write another one shot with Sasha or if you have another idea for a one shot.

Thanks for reading.

:)

**Lilac**


End file.
